Bargains
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: So this is in the House MD world (OH GOD I MISS THAT SHOW) and Sebastian's essentially house and Blaine's essentially Wilson and they're established. Basically, Blaine won't write Sebastian a prescription, so Sebastian stole something important from Blaine. (oh and the prompt is from day 2 of seblaine week, which is just seblaine in a different show!)


"Smythe, where the hell is my patient?" Blaine nearly shouted, barging into Sebastian's brainstorming meeting with his team.

Sebastian stopped listening to his team and smirked up at Blaine, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Damn it! Yes you do!" Blaine sighed and looked at the team. "Sorry guys. But… Sebastian, she starts her treatment today!"

"Doctor Anderson!" Sebastian gasped, standing up, leaning onto the table with one hand. "You've lost a patient, haven't you?"

"I did not _lose _a patient," he gritted out. "You kidnapped her!"

"You have no evidence," Sebastian hummed cockily.

"You being you is evidence enough!"

"But not exactly. And it won't help you find her." Sebastian said with an evil grin. He grabbed his cane and walked to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

"Just tell me," Blaine said with an exacerbated sigh.

"Not until you write my damn prescription," Sebastian finally answered.

"So that's what this is about!" Blaine shouted, with a jump. "I knew it. I _knew _it. No way. No freaking way."

"Then no patient," Sebastian smirked.

"I'll make you tell me. One way or another," Blaine warned before swiftly leaving the room.

Sebastian smirked and watched Blaine walk away.

A few hours later, Sebastian had the team working on running several different tests, and was hiding. He did _not _want to do clinic hours. God, he hated clinic. He was definitely above it. If only the hospital saw it that way. He was in his favorite closet, bouncing a ball off of the door, just thinking.

His game was abruptly ended when Blaine opened the door. He really wished Blaine hadn't found out his hiding spots. He groaned as Blaine caught the ball in one hand. "I'm not gonna cave."

"I don't want you to," Blaine said softly. "You're making sense. I'm not giving you what you want. So, you're taking away something I want."

"That makes… sense to you?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he slowly stood up.

"Definitely," Blaine hummed, slowly walking into the closet. He closed the door behind himself.

"And now you're in here with me, why?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

Blaine grinned and took a step closer. "Remember the last time we were in this closet together? The Christmas party last year?"

Sebastian smirked, "Oh god. Of course I remember that."

"Well," Blaine hummed. "I thought, maybe a little reenactment would be good for us right now."

"I'm not going to give you your patient just because you blow me." Sebastian told him.

"I know. I'm not expecting that," Blaine hummed. "I just want to do this."

Sebastian grinned. He dropped his cane and leaned back against the wall. Blaine put one hand on either side of Sebastian and leaned forward to capture his lips in an immediately deep kiss. The two of them kissed deeply and challengingly, neither of them ever giving up the power they had. It didn't take long for hair to be pulled and clothes to be tugged off. Blaine was on his knees in less than ten minutes, teasing Sebastian's still clothed, but already hard, cock with his mouth. His hands made their way to Sebastian's hips, thumbs gently making their way in the waistband of Sebastian's pants. And just as he was about to pull them down, he abruptly stood up.

"Alright. Well I've got places to be, lives to save," he said with a smirk.

"What?" Sebastian nearly shouted with desperation in his voice.

"I'm a busy man." Blaine smirked, running his hand through his hair and taking a step backwards.

"No. No. Fuck, I'll tell you, okay?" Sebastian folded.

"Okay. Great. Where is she?" Blaine demanded.

"Room 307! With the coma patients!" Sebastian told him quickly.

Blaine laughed, "God, Bas. You're _such _a pig. You'll do anything to get off, huh? Even give up Vicodin?"

"You getting me off, and getting off in general are two totally different things," Sebastian justified. "You've never felt your own blow jobs."

"They're that good?" Blaine laughed.

"Out of this world." Sebastian answered with a smile. "So will you do me a favor…?"

Blaine grinned and walked back over to Sebastian, kissing him. "I guess so," he whispered against Sebastian's lips. The two of them quickly picked back up. When they were finished, they straightened up their clothes and hair and walked out, not caring if they were caught- everybody knew about them and this kind of behavior wasn't that unheard of between the couple.

Blaine walked to room 307 by himself and Sebastian walked back to his office. Less than five minutes later, Blaine was in Sebastian's office again, nostrils flaring and face reddened.

"Damn it, Sebastian!" he literally shouted. "You lied! A _life _is at stake!"

Sebastian just smirked and looked down at the file in front of him.


End file.
